carebearsfandomcom-20200216-history
Share Bear
Share Bear is a Care Bear who was first introduced in the 1980's toyline, and later made her animated debut in The Care Bears Movie in 1985. She has lavender purple fur and her Belly badge was originally a pink sprinkled ice cream soda with two straws before being changed to a pair of crossed pink and blue lollipops in 2002. If sharing truly is caring, then Share Bear may just be the best of the lot. This incredibly selfless bear would gladly give up her last possession to make someone happy, even if she couldn't magically duplicate it first. But sharing objects is only half of her character, and she just as willing to share a laugh, some fun, or some advice with anyone around. During Nelvana's Care Bears Family TV series, she had her own PSA segment at the end of some of the earlier episodes, and was the focus of the 2009 direct-to-video movie Care Bears: Share Bear Shines. In the 2012 Welcome to Care-a-Lot series, she has the ability to talk to animals. In other languages: Danish: Delebjørn ("Share Bear") Dutch: Eerlijkbeertje ("Fair Bear") French: Groscadeau ("Great Gift") French (Canadian): Gentilours German: Teile gern Bärchi ("Gladly Share Bear") Italian: Generorsa ("Generous Bear") Japanese: シェアベア Norwegian: Delebamse ("Share Bear") Polish: Miś Dzielenia ("Divide Bear") Portuguese: Caridosa ("Charitable") Spanish: Generosita ("Generous Bear") Swedish (Cartoon): Snäll nalle ("Nice Bear") Swedish (Comic): Hjälpnalle ("Helping Bear") Original series ''The Care Bears Movie'' Share Bear makes her animated debut in the Care Bears first theatrical film a one of the residents of Care-a-Lot who welcome two children named Kim and Jason to their high-altitude home. However, when the kids, along with Secret Bear and Friend Bear, are accidentally transported to the Forest of Feelings, she joins the crew of the Cloud Clipper to search for them. After re-uniting with their friends and making new allies in the Care Bear Cousins, she is among the team who travels to earth to help stop The Spirit from finishing her spell that will remove all caring from the world. ''Care Bears'' TV series Share Bear appears in several episodes of DiC's Care Bears television series, beginning with her and a group of bears traveling to Earth to join two boys named Sanford and Murphy on a camping trip. She later makes return trips to help a boy named Joey overcome his self-consciousness due to his new braces, assist in building a soap box derby racer for two girls named Kathy and Trisha, , and convince a girl named Patty that her father still cares about her even if he can't make it to her school play. She has her first encounter with the villainous Professor Coldheart when he uses his newest acquisition, a magic mirror, to reverse her personality, temporarily making her selfish and un-caring before Grumpy Bear devises a way to change her and the rest of the bears back to normal. When bears encounter a new villain named Strato Nefarious, who is stealing the stars from the sky, Share is part of the team that assaults his cloud ship with a Care Bear Stare. Later, when a town is plagued by a terrible drought, Share helps two children who are lost in a tunnel while following a dried-up riverbed. ''Care Bears Movie II'' The second Care Bear feature film tells the story of how the Care Bear Family, including Share Bear, first came to Care-a-Lot after escaping the clutches of the evil Dark Heart. Some time later, the villain makes another attempt at capturing his furry prey by setting a trap with the help of a girl named Christy. Share is among the bears caught when she comes to rescue Christy when she fakes being in danger, and has to be rescued by the few remaining members of the Care Bear crew with the help of two children named John and Dawn. When Christy laments her actions, she helps the bears take down Dark Heart by getting hit by one of his paralyzing rays, causing him to care for her and remove all evil from his body, turning him into a real boy. ''Care Bears Family'' TV series While Share doesn't have many speaking appearances the Nelvana-produced Care Bears Family series itself, she does have her own PSA segment that appears at the end of some episodes in the first season called "The Care Bears Share a Lesson in Caring", which often involve Share Bear solving a problem or ending an argument among some children by giving a sharing solution. Her first major appearance in an actual episode is when she travels to Earth to help a boy named Tony prepare to give a speech at his town about Thanksgiving. However, when a mad baker named Sour Sam corrupts the citizens with his Crabby Apple Pies, she and Tony must confront him along with Grams Bear and reverse the damage he's done. 2000's series ''Journey to Joke-a-lot'' Share Bear is a character in the first computer-animated Care Bears film, Journey to Joke-a-lot. After Funshine Bear runs away to the titular town so his practical jokes can be appreciated, he is crowned king as part of a secret plot by a rat named Sir Funnybone to steal the royal treasure, and Share is among the bears who come to Joke-a-lot to stop him. ''Big Wish Movie'' In the second CG Care Bears video, Share Bear is among the residents of Care-a-Lot who welcome their new neighbors, Me Bear, Messy Bear, and Too Loud Bear to the community. Later in the film, when the new bears abuse the power of Wish Bear's wishing star Twinkers, their greed eventually becomes too severe and Care-a-Lot begins to fall apart at the seems. Its up to the Care Bears, including Share, to rebuild it in the aftermath. ''Oopsy Does It! Share Bear appears in the ''Care Bears: Oopsy Does It! film as one of the citizens of Care-a-Lot whose Belly Badge is stolen by Grizzle after he tricks Oopsy Bear into helping him. However, when Grizzle attempts to use the combined badges of all Care Bears to destroy Care-a-Lot, he finds that they won't respond to his commands because he simply "doesn't care". Though the orb containing the badges eventually gets destroyed, Share and the other Care Bears hold hands and are able to reclaim their powers by remembering how much they care. Category:Care Bears Category:Females